Candy Hearts
by JadeCrescent Fallen
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and while Phoenix is out having dinner with his friends, he notices someone who's spending the romantic holiday alone. WrightxEdgeworth, OneShot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney.  
****Spoilers for Case 4 – Turnabout Goodbyes.  
**_Italicized lines _**are thoughts.  
****Don't forget to review when you're finished reading!**

**XXX**

**Candy Hearts**

Phoenix stared out his office window at the snow falling down to the slushy streets. It was a cold winter's day, Valentine's Day to be exact. He had plans with his closest friends, that including Maya who had taken a small vacation from her intense training to go to dinner with him.

He wished Mia could be there. He would have gladly invited her and laughed along with her as she slowly grew inebriated but attempt to stay sober for her younger sister.

Phoenix switched off the lights to his office and left the room, locking the door tight. Maya was waiting at the entrance lobby, dancing around in excitement. For once, she wore a different outfit other than her usual purple kimono. Today, it was a long shimmering blue dress. Her hair had been completely let down and flowed down to her waist. He flushed slightly at her appearance. He didn't realize how...developed she was.

"Nick!" she exclaimed, jumping at him. "You took forever!"

"Sorry," he said, avoiding her. "I had to file something."

She gazed at him and pursed her lips. "Look at yourself. Are you really gonna wear that suit to dinner? You wear that like every day!"

Phoenix looked down at his usual blue suit. He hadn't thought of his clothes. Suddenly, he felt dowdy. "I didn't think of it..."

Maya threw a bag at him. "Good thing I know you well enough to look through your apartment. Wear this."

Phoenix looked through the bag. "I've never seen this before in my life...how did you get into my apartment?!"

"I have my ways. I found that waaaaaay in the back. You really should change your clothing once in a while."

He stared at her. _Look who's talking._ "Alright, fine. I'll be right back."

When he returned, Maya squealed and clapped. "Nick, you look great!"

The defense attorney chuckled nervously. He wore a nice black suit, with a white blouse underneath and a ruby red bowtie. His hair, no longer spiky, was slicked down and made him look quite sophisticated.

"Thank you..." he muttered. "I feel awkward."

"Oh come on! Detective Gumshoes' waiting for us. Seriously though, you should get your license soon. It's embarrassing to be carpooled everywhere." Maya grabbed his arm and pulled him down to the building lobby, where workers turned and watched them leave.

Phoenix didn't realize how much his appearance impacted the others. The ladies flushed staring at him, whispering to each other.

"Geeky Wright...look at him!"

"Is that his date? She's lucky...what happened? He was so...plain before."

"That stupid haircut's gone!"

Phoenix narrowed his eyes. _Excuse me for liking it that way._

The stone steps outside the building were caked with snow. He helped Maya down the stairs in her high-heels which she obviously was not used to, and down to a running car. Maya waved and opened the door, letting herself in the front seat. Phoenix got in back.

Dick Gumshoe smelled heavily of cologne. His unkempt mousy-brown hair was combed down and his trench coat shed to be replaced by a blue blouse and khakis. The detective looked at the rearview mirror and back at Phoenix.

"Wright! You look great. Great to see ya, bud!" he said excitably.

"T-Thank you," the man stuttered. The way Gumshoe looked and smelled made him feel...turned on. He focused his attention heavily on the streetlights outside as they drove, Maya chatting about her experience training. They stopped the car again at a local store to pick up Larry Butz, wearing a cheap suit and holding a huge heart-shaped box.

"That looks expensive. For you, I mean," Phoenix remarked when he climbed in the back.

"I was going to give it to my darling Harrietta," the man replied, running his fingers through his straightened-down red hair. "But I found her with that creep she works with. Apparently I was just an in-between lover!" He wept.

"Such a surprise," Phoenix muttered.

"Maya," his friend said in a singsong voice, "I got this for you." He thrust the box up to the front onto Maya's lap. "You, by the way, look smoking."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, surprised. "Thank you Larry." She turned and whispered to Phoenix. "What does it mean to 'look smoking'?"

"Um...I'll explain it later," he replied.

The restaurant was crowded with lovers celebrating the day dedicated to them. The atmosphere was romantic; the lights dimmed and scented candles everywhere. Maya clapped and giggled. "I love Valentine's Day!"

"It's a fun holiday. Depresses you if you're alone though," Gumshoe agreed, nodding his head. He walked to the desk. "Reservation, Wright, party of four."

"Wright...four...ah, there you are. Your table is this way," the woman said, guiding them to a more secluded area with a table set up.

They sat, Phoenix next to Gumshoe and Larry insisting to sit next to Maya. Phoenix gazed across the table at his assistant, looking stunning in the candlelight. She opened her menu. Her eyes lit up. "Ribs! They have ribs!"

Gumshoe checked the menu. "Do ya really wanna order something so messy, pal? It'll get on your dress."

She pouted. "Well, that's a bummer. Hmm...it is kinda expensive."

"Who's paying for this, anyway?" Phoenix asked, knowing the answer already.

"Well, I'm broke from spending all that money on the chocolates..." Larry admitted.

"I don't have a lot of money...I'm only a kid!" Maya made an excuse.

"I guess Wright and I'll split the bill," Gumshoe decided.

_Good thing I'm not stuck with the whole thing..._he thought.

A waitress came around and they placed their orders. Phoenix gathered their menus together and handed them to the lady when someone caught his eye. A man was sitting in a booth, alone, smoky grey eyes staring into the flickering candle on his table. A glass of champagne sparkled in the light.

_Edgeworth? _The attorney thought, standing up slightly to take a closer look.

"What're you doing?" Gumshoe asked. "Did you change your mind? Because if you don't want the salmon, I'll take it."

"If you really wanted it you _could have _ordered it you know," he pointed out.

"No one likes ordering the same thing as someone else!" Maya exclaimed. "It's weird."

_If you say so, _he thought. "I'll be right back."

"The bathroom already?" Larry reached over the table and took Phoenix' glass of chardonnay. "I guess I'll drink yours then."

"Don't get drunk. You get really destructive," he said. He stood up and pushed his chair, crossing the warm restaurant to Edgeworth's booth. Without invitation, he slid into it across from the brooding man.

Edgeworth was clothed his usual red suit with his black and white blouse and cravat. His silver hair fell over his eyes. "Wright," he spoke.

"Hello," Phoenix said cheerfully. "Never thought I'd see you out on Valentines Day. You're usually locked in your house being depressive. Waiting for someone?"

"No. I'm being depressive in a restaurant instead," he replied.

"Oh." Phoenix noted the red rings under his eyes. He sighed. "You haven't been sleeping much. You need to relax for a minute. Look, you can't be suicidal if you're at least out today of all days," he joked.

Edgeworth's expression didn't change. He remained gazing at the champagne glass, casting shadows against the red flames from the candle burning 'Strawberry Paradise'. "I heard you come in with your friends. Go back to them."

"Why don't you join us?" the dark-haired man offered. "You're one of our friends."

"How can we be when we're enemies?"

"We aren't anywhere else except the courtroom. Are we in one of those? No. Relax and join people who like you." He sighed. "It's been two months since that case. I can't know how you feel about what really happened to your father..."

"It just goes to show I can't trust anyone. Now, just leave me b—" Edgeworth finally looked up at his rival, and paused. Phoenix looked so...different. His blouse unbuttoned a bit, teasing onlookers with a flash of pale but firm chest. His dark blue eyes were looking at him, puzzled, accidentally teasing the prosecutor. His cheeks tinged and he picked up his drink.

"As I was saying..."

"Oh, be quiet for a minute," Phoenix demanded harshly. "This is freaking Valentines Day. It's not a crime to be happy."

"...This is a holiday symbolizing love. Do you have people you love?" Edgeworth inquired harshly.

"Yes! They're sitting over at that table, laughing...and eating my salmon," he noted, sighing at Gumshoe.

"They don't _love _you." Edgeworth reclined in his seat, sipping the drink.

"Yes they do. Maybe not like that, but I feel secure around them. I may not have a relationship like that, but there's no reason to stew in your loneliness when I'm far from lonely."

He heard a sobbing sound. Surprised, Phoenix saw tears falling from the man's eyes. He immediately tried to quell his sobs, dabbing his eyes with a napkin.

"Miles?" he asked, worried. Never before had he shown such emotions to anyone.

"Do I have what you have? Do I really?" Edgeworth wanted to have it. He was jealous of Phoenix, with all his friends and his great reputation and he overall optimistic attitude.

He sighed. "Yes, you do. As I said before, they're over there, at that table. We'll add one more person. Please, don't cry."

Edgeworth swore under his breath. "You always make me emotional. What kind of power do you have over me, Wright? What do you think of me now, crying like a baby over such a trivial thing?"

"What do I think of you?" Phoenix shook his head. "I'll show you what I think of you. Or, how I feel about you."

He leaned over the table and wiped a tear off Edgeworth's cheek, and brought his lips to the prosecutor's.

Edgeworth's brain exploded. _W-What is this man doing to me?! _he thought, mind spinning. _Why is he kissing me? Oh god...a man is kissing me! But...I don't...I don't mind it._

The kiss was gentle but passionate, showing Edgeworth what Phoenix really thought of it. He'd wanted to do this forever. During his case, seeing Edgeworth behind that glass broke his heart. He wanted to do whatever he could to keep him out of jail, to keep him safe. And when Edgeworth put his trust in the attorney's hands, and how happy he felt, he knew then just how much he loved the man.

Phoenix pulled back from the kiss, smiling at Edgeworth. "Miles," he began, "you have to start trusting people. You're unapproachable because of how you act. People don't know you actually want to talk to them if you're snooty."

He was burning red. "Wright," he said, "I'm going to sue you for that."

The attorney laughed. "Bring it on." He stood up and held out his hand. "Come on. Come and sit with your friends."

Edgeworth hesitated. He smiled, and took the hand, standing up. "Alright."

Phoenix laughed and kissed him again. "Happy Valentines Day."

**XxXxXx**

Just a short, fluffy one-shot. I love Phoenix Wright so much, the character and the game. I'm on the final case for the first game, and it's so hard. I must strain my brain!

I really like the relationship Phoenix and Edgeworth have. It's a love-hate sort of thing. I mean, they can talk casually outside of court but as soon they step through those doors Edgeworth's his usual smartass self and Phoenix once again outsmarts him not a second too soon.

Until next fic,

JadeCrescent Fallen


End file.
